One Good Turn Deserves Another
by KiraiTenshi
Summary: You'd think, Kanda would pick other jobs rather than one so flashy. Then again he had no choice... or did he? After being cheated on, Allen had left him with all of Cross' debts. LaviXKanda Fic. Reviews appreciated.
1. New Job, New beginning

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is going to be my first project. So please be nice in your reviews. And this is a YAOI Fic, meaning BOYXBOY. You know, homosexuality. Rated M in later chapters. But the first Chp is normal so enjoy!**

**Don't sue me, I admit I do not own Dgray-man and all of the characters belong to Katsura Hoshino and her staff. And No matter how much we want Kanda, Katsura's not sharing. Neither is FUNimation. So there.**

* * *

Kanda was caught in a pinch. That Baka Moyashi had gone off with Lenalee only to leave him with Cross's never-ending stack of debts. How was he going to fix it he asks?

A Job.

Whose fault was it? Allen Walker. Did he have a choice? No.

Kanda had been Allen's lover ever since the white-haired teen entered High School. He was annoying. He was clingy. But most of all he was a kind soul. Something Kanda Yuu did not have much of. Kindness. A year after they met, a girl named Lenalee Lee who had just broken up with her Ex, well he dumped her. Of all the cliche and sappy things the girl had to do, of course she put up a strong front. But in the end still cried on the rooftop. Allen, being the softy we all know, sat beside her the whole day. Comforting her. When they were hugging, it was unfortunate that Kanda had opened the door to the rooftop at that point in time. And that was the end. He never bothered to look that Moyashi in the face, ever.

Yu Kanda let out a grunt of displeasure as he walked down in the direction of the busy pavements, people seeming to walk around him as he entered the busy flow of civilization. A young woman wearing a skimpy outfit brushed past him, their bodies barely touching but despite the reality, she sent him an outrageously dangerous smile causing him to look away in annoyance. Heaving a big sigh, the raven haired teen had finally reached his destination. Kanda stood outside the front door of a small modeling company. You'd think the guy with pride bigger than himself would go for something less flashy no? Think again. He tried to get plenty of other odd jobs, but none seemed to fit. Here's his list of previous incidents:

**Kanda Yuu's Job Flashbacks! Part 1**  
A Cook. Its not easy to find a job as a chef in Europe. But even a small Japanese shop pays.

_"Order up!" Kanda shouted, slowly walking into the empty shop. Carrying a platter of hot soba noodles, well its probably the only delicious thing he can cook right? A week after he started working in the shop, business started to pick up a little. But the only thing he hated about this was wearing a frilly white apron. And a big pink ribbon at the back to boot. Surely it was embarrassing but heck it was a job._

_And what caused him to quit you might ask? The fact that more guys started to come in..._

_One night,_

_"Hey Waitress! One order of Gozen soba."_

_"Y-Yes sir!". This was Meiri, Kanda's co-worker. She was undoubtedly shy and unfocused. But they were both practically in the same situation. She had to pay the rent of her worn-down apartment. Her company was worrying but at least Kanda won't be so god damn bored._

_"And waitress, please bring the cook here. I would like to thank him for the delicious meal."_

_"Y-yes"_

_5 minutes later, Kanda stepped out through the kitchen doors. His silky pony-tailed hair flowing behind him._

_"Oh so you are the cook? As expected from such a beauty"_

_It took every ounce of Kanda's self-control just to reply graciously. After all, hearing another man calling a guy a beauty was just sickening._

_"I-its just my job Sir. And the bill will be £5." The blond haired man just smirked and said,_

_"How about £100?". Kanda blinked in surprise._

_"Excuse me?". The man just went ahead and patted Kanda on the butt. Meiri who was just close behind was covering her nose with a tissue, obviously trying to hide her flowing nosebleed._

_"C'mon, Uncle here likes you a lot..."_

_And that was it to make Kanda's blood boil. He took out his mugen, which he always carries around his waist, and the rest of the night was hell._

_"I QUIT!". Well, that was how it ended for his first option. Let's find out his other options along the way right everyone?_

////////////-

Kanda shook his head, trying to get those memories out of his mind. He then stared up the tall building, the sun reflecting off the corners, that made the raven-haired teen cover his face. "Now or never is it?", he mumbled under his breath.

He walked through the front door, breathing a sigh of relief as he looked around. Most of the models were girls, and a quarter of them were guys. Walking over to the front desk, he noticed a certain girl with reddish brown hair sitting and talking on the phone. Even though he was facing her back, she seemed somewhat familiar...

The girl then put down the phone, then arranged some files on the table. And when she looked up, her eyes widened in shock.

"Yu-chan? Yu-chan! It is you right?", the girl then wrapped her arms around the surprised teen from behind the desk, not realising that she had put in quite a lot of pressure into the hug which made Kanda flinch back a step. When Kanda finally got a hold of himself, he quickly realised who it was. He couldn't believe his eyes either. It was Aya Kagami, his childhood friend since Middle school. But what surprised him the most was that he had expected her to become a famous mangaka since her drawings were indeed really beautiful. Though whenever she wanted to show Kanda her manga strips, he would try to run faster than she could say yaoi. In fact when she always came running shouting "Kanda! I got another ya-". And thus before she could finish her sentence, Kanda would be out of sight. It was irritating and damn perverted but she was a good girl at heart. Probably.

"Aya, what the hell are you doing here?", Kanda asked, pushing the girl away and back to her seat.

"Stupid, I work here of course." She retorted, then took out her card to show him some proof. "And if you want to know why, its mainly cause of my mangaka work. I figured all the hot guys are normally found in a modelling agency so why not work in one? I got some really good material over the past few months".

Kanda shot her a disgusted look but all it did was make the girl give him a big smile. It was true no matter how much people told her it was really wrong she still continued to draw _that_.

"So," she said, lazing back on her chair,"what are you doing here? Oh, don't tell me the prideful Kanda actually _wants_ to work in a modeling company?". She gave him a big smirk.

"Che' Its not like I have any other choice." He said in an irritated tone. But at least with his friend working here, he could get the job easier. "So what's the deal? What do I need to do to get the stupid job?".

"Its simple really, you just need to present yourself to the Supervisor to let him have a good look at ya"

"And the Supervisor is?"

"Hmm, just to describe him in a way." Aya took out a piece of paper from the drawer, placed it on the table and started to draw. It took her 2 minutes but it was enough.

"He's this sister complex man, quite idiotic and hyper. And if you hear his assistant shouting, "GET BACK TO YOUR WORK YOU FREAKING PROCRASTINATOR!", then that's him." She smiled and handed him a drawing of the supervisor. Which had the words, "Sister complex written on it". Kanda gave a small Ch'.

"And his name is Komui Lee".

"Now just walk down that hallway and maybe you'll bump into him." She instructed, pointing to the hallway which had a sign beside it saying "New recruits here".

The distressed teen gave out a big sigh and reluctantly went over to the hallway, folding the picture and stuffing it in his back pocket. When suddenly, a flash of red hair appeared...

/////

"Ouch, hey watch it you idiot!" Kanda scolded, rubbing his forehead due to the pain of the impact.

"Ah! Of i'm so sorry Miss. I'm in a hurry so uh...", the red-head paused for a moment, his eye examining the other teen from head to toe.

"Wait, you're a guy?"

Kanda shot him a death glare and got up from the floor, brushing off the dirt from his jeans.

"What does it look like you Mad Hatter rabbit?", Kanda insulted, the urge to report him to his boss slowly increasing.

"Mad Hatter? Wow to think a guy of your stature could think of a better insult. Or are you too much of a pretty boy to think of one?", he smirked, and began to pick up his files that he had dropped on the floor. Kanda felt his temper rising, he clenched his fist, trying to control the fact that he had wanted so much to punch the red-haired rabbit right in his stupid face. But couldn't since it was a public place. His soon-to-be workplace too.

"God! I just met you and you're already pissing me off. Just who the hell are you?!", Kanda shouted, his fists still clenched by his side. Lavi stood up and took a big breath.

"I'm Lavi. I work here as a photographer". Kanda looked a bit shocked, I mean the guy was wearing an eyepatch, it would be difficult to take photographs like that right?

"I'm just here to find the Supervisor and get a stupid job." Lavi snickered a little.

"I don't think you'll do good with that attitude."

Kanda twitched. "Shut up! Who asked you anyway. I'm leaving now goodbye!"

"Fine!".

"Fine!". Kanda hissed.

Both men stormed off. At that moment Kanda knew this job was going to be both troublesome and hectic.

* * *

**Yay!! First chapter is done! I'm so happy. Please tell me how you think of it so far. If i get better reviews, the story will get more interesting. =D**

**And if you need to say anything about my grammar, tenses or spelling, pls PM me. Reviews are meant for constructive criticism, not a place for you to become my new English teacher. I got a real one for that.**


	2. Good Work New Partner!

****

A/N: 2nd Chp!! Wow I feel good. After writing a hell lot you'll feel good. But I'll feel better after I draw... but heck care. Pls enjoy the 2nd chapter! And remember more reviews make the author update faster knowing people actually want to read it. If you have any ideas on how to make it more interesting, pls PM me or put it in your review. Also a reminder, this is a YAOI fic. Or at least i'll try. Anyways, enjoy~

* * *

That Lavi was a freaking bastard, asshole, stupid rabbit. No questions asked. And so Kanda grudgingly followed muttering swear words under his breath while walking ahead. The Supervisor still out of sight._ 'Maybe I should have asked Aya to help me find the Supervisor'._Kanda instantly snapped that thought right out of his mind. He may be working in this kind of place but there was no way he'd let the remainder of his pride fall through the ground, let alone fall anymore. Also, Aya wasn't one to do a free favour. He'd have to pay her back, those thoughts weren't very pleasing, maybe it would be better to have a normal friend. He remembered one of Aya's friends, the one she would normally hang around with, play and talk about what they would want to do when they migrate to Japan or so.

"Her name's Samantha, if that's how I remember it", Kanda muttered when an arm suddenly hung around his neck. _"What the-"_

"Hey Kanda-kun! Are you looking for a job?", said a man with glasses, his grin stretching from ear to ear.

Kanda let out a small Ch' and removed his arm off his body. "I am, and how in the world did you know my-". Kanda paused for a moment and took out the drawing that Aya gave him from his back pocket and opened it. _"It matches"_, he thought.

"So you're Supervisor Komui, right?"

"Thats right, Aya told me there was this young Japanese man who had been looking around for me. See, she even gave me a picture", Komui took out the drawing from his file, putting it in front of Kanda's face. The Japanese teen's face contorted in anger. _"That idiotic bitch, anything but a half-naked drawing!"._Kanda grabbed the paper off from Komui's hands and started to rip it to shreds making sure none of it could be seen ever again.

"A-Anyway, to get the job all you need to do is model for just one picture. And we'll let the Photo editors have a little look. Don't worry, you'll be wearing clothes...". Komui's voice sounded weary, after seeing how Kanda had ripped the paper to shreds. But Kanda was happy just to hear that he didn't have to model with a half-naked body, even a full one.

"Lets get going now shall we Kanda-kun?", said the Chinese man, pulling Kanda's arm straight ahead. When a sudden loud shout interupted his thoughts.

"KOMUI LEE! GET YOUR FREAKIN ASS BACK TO YOUR OFFICE RIGHT NOW YOU HEAR ME?!"

At that moment Kanda snickered a little thinking, _"Yup, this is the supervisor all right"._Komui let go of Kanda's arm and ran in the direction of his assistant. "Reever-san~ Can't you do the work for me?", pleaded Komui in a cheery(stupid tone). Reever twitched in anger and grabbed the man on the collar. Pulling him away to work. Komui gave in and crossed his arms, pouting.

"Ah, before that Reever. Please lead Kanda over here to the audition room. Or you could get Hachiko-tan to do it."

"Oh, fine then. And you have to stop calling her that, she'll kill you one day you know?". Komui laughed.

"I pay for her salary don't I?". Reever just nodded in agreement and got out his phone.

Kanda, who was leaning his back against the wall sighed and waited putting his hands on the side pockets of his jeans. Ignoring all the lustful looks he was getting from the other workers here. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Reever talking on the phone."Ok, Kanda. There's a girl coming over now. She wears glasses and looks kind of boy-like. Be nice ok.", and with that, the Supervisor and his assistant went off. Kanda faintly remembered Komui saying the name "Hachiko-tan".

"Hachiko-tan?", Kanda tilted his head in surprise. Wondering why she had the name since it meant "dog" in Japanese. He couldn't care less what the name of the girl was and looked around. Feeling a little drowzy, he closed his eyes for a while. When he felt a strong blow on his right ear, which made him flinch in surprise. _"Who the hell-"_

"Yo~ Kanda-san", greeted a certain black short-haired girl with glasses. "How has life been treating you since we graduated?". It took a while for Kanda to remember who this person was. The thoughts that ran through his mind...

_Short hair_

_Glasses_

_Graduation_

_Aya's friend_

He blinked at the last one. "You're Samantha aren't you?", he said pointedly. Samantha sighed with relief.

"Well at least you remember. But I'm surprised you would wanna work here. I mean, this is a modeling company we're talking about"

"I didn't have that many choices ok", Kanda crossed his arms in irritation. "So are you going to lead the way or not baka Hachiko?". Samantha scowled at that one. "As long as you never use that name on me again, sure".

////

After 10 minutes off walking around. Samantha finally reached a door with a sign on the top saying "Audition Room". Kanda reluctantly stepped into the room. Everything was mostly white, except for the cameras of course. Kanda winced a little. The room was bright, and that was the last thing he needed. A bright atmosphere. In the middle of the room was a chair and a white paper wall behind it. Samantha led him into the room and offered him a glass of water. "Good Work". Kanda gave her a confused look.

"What do mean?"

Samantha took a sip of her water before replying, "You'll be hearing that a lot from your photographer, until its completely in your mind and heart". Kanda took a drink of the water and stared into the transparent glass, looking at his own reflection. There was no way he'd be getting into another relationship, after all, the last one ended terribly. Looking down, Samantha felt bad because even she knew about _that_. It just slipped her mind.

"Oh I'm sorry. It slipped my mind about you and Allen. But it's your first day so don't worry your head off", she comforted, looking at Kanda with a smile. Well at least she tried.

"Well anyway the photographer should be here any moment, so i'll be taking my leave. I'll see you soon ok", she headed for the door, waving at Kanda as a goodbye. So he was alone again. It wasn't long before he heard someone coming.

"Ok Gramps! I'll do my job alright, don't keep on shouting in my ear."

Kanda thought that he had heard that annoying tone before, when it hit him. _"Oh crap, don't tell me its..."_

The red-hed slammed the door loudly and laid back, taking in a deep breath. Kanda knew that idiotic face anywhere, one look at him made his blood boil with anger but he tried to control it. Though no one said he can't swear at him right? Kanda put the glass on the table beside him and rose up. Ready for an argument.

"Oi you idiot rabbit, what the hell are you doing here?". Lavi turned around and jumped a little.

"Ah, its you! What? Got fired already and you're just sitting here looking down?". Kanda couldn't control it any further. He clenched his fist and punched the rabbit right in his sorry head. Lavi fell over but lucky enough he fell on his sling bag.

"Ouch! What was that for you bastard?!", he scolded, rubbing the spot that had been bruised. Badly. Kanda just smirked at the sight before him.

"_That_ was for pissing me off earlier", he said, crossing his arms in satisfaction.

"Well its true you know. I mean you could have at least worn something more fashionable than a black-buttoned shirt and jeans", Lavi said pointedly. Kanda glared at him.

"Nothing's wrong with it ok. And you? A simple black shirt and jeans. You're the same"

"I'm a photographer, do I _need_ to be flashy?"

"Oh shut up already. You're really more annoying than a rabbit."

"Why don't you? Look I'm just here for work, not that I like it either", Lavi got up and looked in his files, turning the pages untill he stopped at one.

"Have you seen this guy named Kanda Yuu by any chance?". Kanda froze.

"W-w-wait, don't tell me you're my photographer?!"

"Eh?! B-but your form says that it was someone quiet and shy....". Kanda twitched, he knew it was a horrible idea to let his guardian Tiedoll fill out the application form.

"Well that thing is full of crap, so forget it. Look, can you just take a few pictures and get this over with?". Lavi gave a big sigh.

"You don't know anything don't you? Once you're assigned a photographer, that's final." Kanda's face turned sour, and he ran towards the door. But before he could open it, Lavi grabbed his wrist. He felt his face turn red, his touch was warm, really warm._ "W-what's this feeling??"._

Kanda snapped out of it.

"Let go idiot!", pulling his wrist away from his.

"Where are you going?", questioned Lavi.

"T-toilet", Kanda stammered. "We can get started after I come back right?"

Lavi started to grin and gave him a thumbs up.

"Sure thing new partner! And I'm sorry about earlier, let's start fresh ok?"

Kanda ran out the door, thoughts were appearing in his mind.

_Why that idiot?_

_The idiot who always pisses me off-_

_Maybe Aya knows something._

His pace started to get slower, until he came to a stop. He went to the Men's room and washed his face. Confused. "What is a girl doing here". Kanda could faintly hear the comments the other guys around him. Ignoring all the other noises. He quickly stepped out and went back.

"Welcome back Yu-chan!", Lavi waved cheerily, checking his camera. The sound of him using his first name made Kanda rush over and grab a fist full of his shirt. Bringing him to meet his face, giving him another glare.

"Don't ever use my first name you hear me Rabbit?". Lavi just nodded, probably shocked since he never expected him to have such a scary face. Kanda released him, making the other plop down on the floor.

"So can we start?"

"Yup, all you need to do is sit on the chair. Anyway you like." Kanda grabbed the chair and plumped on it. Knowing the humiliation would be over soon, he stared at the camera. And after 10 or so shots. Kanda was relieved that it was over.

////

"Good work partner!". Kanda blinked at the red-head.

"Why?"

"Well even though its your first time, it was pretty good"

"Well I didn't want this job either in the first place". Lavi chuckled.

"You're the same then, I'm just working to pay off something I broke".

The first word that came to Kanda's mind was _"idiot"._But he figured it wouldn't be that bad since all he had to do was put on clothes and stare at the camera. Kanda got off from the chair and headed to a table of bottles of water and began to drink while Lavi started to pack.

"Samantha's gonna be here soon to get the camera." Kanda nodded in response.

"Hey Yuu-chan, you wanna have a drink with me later?". The japanese teen choked on that one.

"I don't drink", he said, looking away to avoid eye-contact with the idiot's puppy-dog face.

"Its only a few drinks, besides, I wanna celebrate today since I finally got my new partner. I'll buy". Kanda sighed, he figured if he went he could get some answers to why he's here. And maybe to shut him up.

"Fine, just don't get drunk. I don't feel like carrying an idiot all the way home."

"Yea, Yea."

At that moment, Samantha opened the door smiling graciously. Though if Lavi knew Samantha, that would be a sign that she was really pissed at him for his late work again.

"Laavi, the camera please", she said with a sarcastic tone. Lavi gave her the camera and walked out. Kanda following behind.

They were in for one interesting night...

* * *

**Ok that's it for the 2nd Chapter! But you guys are going to have to wait cause the next chapter will be a little hard to write. But I'm going to make sure its interesting. **


	3. The moonlight and the lotus

**Thank you for waiting everyone!**

**A/N: Wow, I lost track of time on this one. And I did some research on the lotus, it really does represent a lot of meaningful things. And I will mention some on that later on. But please enjoy this Chp!**

* * *

Turning around the corner, Kanda scoffed at a bar sign. '_Might as well get a drink if the idiot is buying.' _He mused silently. Lavi opened the heavy wooden plated doors giving Kanda a gesture as to go in. Kanda coughed as the musky smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke surrounded the bar and filled his nose. Unlike him, Lavi was happily walking over to the counter, already talking to the beautiful bartender. Who kept giving the red-head lustful smiles. Kanda's face contorted in disgust. _"He's a freaking pervert alright"._Kanda walked over, covering his nose as to keep the smell from getting into his head any further. Kanda grabbed the bar stool next to Lavi and grabbed his shirt, pulling him over to meet his face. The Japanese teen whispered in his ear.

"Look, maybe I should just go home."

"Eh? Why? You just got here. And there's no way your going home now. I brought extra cash this time and I'm ready to buy."

"Well now you can save up."

"I can't be trusted with this amount at a bar you know."

Kanda slowly let go of his shirt. It was true that the rabbit did not have much self-control. Or so he realised. Kanda thought about it for a moment, if Lavi were to be found dead the next morning, he'd probably be the blame... Kanda scowled, raising his hand for the bartender. The middle-aged woman put down the glass she was cleaning with a cloth and waked over.

"Red wine." Kanda said. Lavi smiled, mainly due to the fact that his new partner would be staying.

"I knew you couldn't leave me alone. Neh Yuu-chan?"

"Shut your mouth, its only a few drinks alright. And I don't want to caught at a police station tomorrow"

"Hah?"

The bartender placed the small glass of the red wine on the table and Kanda instantly gulped it down. Its only a few drinks, questions and answers right? What could go wrong. Or so that's what the raven-haired boy thought.

**XXXXx**

Kanda stared at the empty glass before him. Touching the brim of the glass with his index finger, toppling it over slightly. His head was starting to throb and worse of all he was getting sleepy. Even the bartender seemed to be pissed off at Kanda for making her walk back and forth that she had to sit down at a table near by to rest. Another bartender took over, he stared at him with worried eyes. Kanda ignored the man and sloshed his drink around. "Stupid low tolerance. That idiot Usagi is still calm...", Kanda mumbled, trying to get off from his seat. He tripped over the chair and Lavi quickly grabbed a hold of the Japanese teen.

"Careful Yu. You might get injured if you walk." Kanda kept silent untill his phone started to ring. He reluctantly pulled it out, flipping it open and pressing the green button, the voice that sounded through his ear made Kanda scowl.

"I have to take this outside." Lavi gave him a nod, looking at him go through the door wearily. When Kanda was outside, he looked around cautiously, making sure no one would hear whatever he had to say to that man. "What do you want you bastard?"

"Hey now, is this how you talk to your ex's guardian?"

"Yes", said Kanda without hesitation.

"Ouch, your still an ass you know that"

"Shut it. You're still a drunkard."

"Oh, who is the one whose drunk now?"

"Bastard"

"Ass"

"Womanizer"

"Virgin."

Kanda snapped the phone shut, almost splitting it into two, a snarl tearing through his throat as he shoved the phone deep into his back pocket. "_He better not show up in my face or I'll kick him in the balls…the perverted drunkard…"_

Kanda cursed, leaning against the brick wall around the corner. That was the bastard who was his ex-lover's Master and guardian and even his own guardian's friend, Cross Marian. He is arrogant, a drunkard, a womanizer and worse of all, he has terrible money handling problems. It still bothers him as to why Allen stayed with this man for almost three years. Or even that he survived with this man for three years. Only problem was that he was a terrible influence, and usually brought back with two or three… hell even five women to the apartment. Which explains the reason as to the hatred towards women Kanda felt at the time when he was with the moyashi.

"Hey kid, do you wanna have a good time?" said a bald man, waving around a bottle of alcohol. Kanda looked down at the man, he was practically out of it. _"He reeks of alcohol..."_

"No I don't, now get out of my sight", Kanda said, kicking the man away. This happened too many times to him, even Kanda couldn't remember how many times this incident kept happening. _'Damn if I wasn't this drunk I would have knocked this guy out for sure...'_

The man got up immediately and put Kanda's wrists against the wall. Kanda started to struggle but his efforts were in vain. _"Damn it, this guy is strong". _

"Hey kid, you better not mess with me in your condition. I may be drunk but my tolerance is extremely high. You should be happy that you caught my attention"

"Oh really. I couldn't sense anything since your fowl smell prevented me from doing so. You third-rate loser"

"What was that?!"

The man pulled back his arm and clenched his fist. Kanda who knew what was coming just closed his eyes. The darkness made him calm, but at the same time scared. The darkness nobody could enter, the one that nobody could flash some light into. But the light had always dawned on him when he least expected, his thoughts almost drifted to a painful flashback when...

"Back off pervert!!"

The bald man hit the brick wall and passed out. Kanda had a blank expression. It was dark but he could see there was quite a big dent on the wall where the man was. Lavi smirked and turned to smile at Kanda, who was still having a blank expression.

"Hey c'mon Yu, don't you know how to fight?", he insulted, patting Kanda on the back. Kanda quickly shrugged it off.

"Of course I know you idiot. You just came early"

"Oh? Then why did I see you close your eyes right before that guy was about to hit ya?"

Kanda gave him a death glare, which made Lavi jump back a little. It was true though, he would always close his eyes before stuff like that, but it wasn't like he was going to give up. Kanda started to walk back to the busy streets, Lavi started to catch up with him.

"Hey Yu, let's go to the park alright?", he said smiling, putting his hands behind his head. Kanda looked at him and nodded. The park was nice, it was more peaceful at night than during the day. How the moon's light would shine on the pond water. How it reflected all the lotus that were still closed. The lotus' beauty. The moon that complements the beauty of it all. _'How many lotuses do normal people see I wonder'._ That would always be the question in his mind.

"Yah.. This feels nice right Yu? Just walking around the park at night.... but its sorta giving me goosebumps.", said Lavi, his steps becoming slower by the minute as he looked around carefully. Kanda stopped in his tracks, making lavi bump into him.

"Oi, why did you suddenly sto-"

Lavi turned to see the pond, it was a really memorable sight. And one point he noticed a budding lotus. It seems that was what Kanda was staring at. Then he noticed that Kanda was murmuring something, it was faint but Lavi could make it out.

_"hasu no hana desu ne..."_

Lavi stared at the Japanese teen, long enough to realise that he was smiling a little. Lavi's face flushed a little. _"Uwa, Yu-chan's face when he's smiling is cute! Wait..." _He quickly shook that thought out of his head and looked the the budding lotus.

"Yu-chan, you like lotuses don't you?" Kanda just sighed and looked at the red-head.

"So what if I do, they are just flowers. Its not like they represent anything meaningful in my life" Lavi just smirked, Kanda was really a terrible liar.

"You're wrong Yu", said Lavi pointedly. He sat on the bench beside Kanda and looked up in the sky.

"The lotus represents a virtue, its pretty meaningful to Asians especially Indians, Chinese and Japanese." That being said, Kanda sat down beside him.

"Oi, I thought you wouldn't be interested in stuff like this. But why do you know so much?", asked Kanda.

"Hm, I guess its an occupational disease?" Kanda blinked.

"You're a photographer, what kind of disease could you get other than taking pictures of everything"

"I told you before, I'm just working to pay off something I broke. My real job is being a Bookman."

"Bookman?"

"People who record unrecorded history, but that doesn't mean we don't need to know about the history that is recorded"

Kanda stared at Lavi for a moment, he may be an idiot but he does has some smarts. Lavi got up and started to stretch his back.

"Hah... that was a good walk. But I'm ready to go now. Hey Yu, I'm sure you can't walk to your apartment right? So why don't I drive ya?"

Kanda just agreed, it would be bad if he ran into trouble again too. Lavi just smiled and the both of them started to walk into the busy streets oncce again. They stopped before a silver car which seemed pretty new. Kanda just scowled, it had a drawing of a rabbit with an eye-patch on the side door. _"How idiotic can this guy get?!"._He didn't care anymore, Kanda looked at his watch. It was 1 am in the morning, he was tired, sleepy and pretty sure that he would be having a really bad hangover. He slammed the car door hard, put on the seat belt and gave Lavi his stupid address. As the red-head was driving, Kanda dozed off...

It wasn't long before Lavi stopped at the destination. The area was quite small but its looked friendly.

"Hey Yu, we're here..."

Lavi couldn't help but stare at the Japanese teen, who was making soft breathing sounds from his mouth. When he was always sleeping, he would look totally defenceless and innocent. The exact opposite of what he is like awake._ "Defenceless is it.... oh shit"._Lavi cursed silently, turning away from the sleeping boy. The red-head tuned in to the radio and quickly turned the volume to the max before coverng his ears. Kanda almost jumped out of his seat.

"What the hell was that for you idiot!?"

"Don't blame me! You were the one who drifted off."

Kanda instantly punched the man on the head and took off his seat belt.

"Why can't a simple pat on the shoulder be enough for you?"

"That's old-fashioned Yu-chan~", whined Lavi, rubbing his sore bruise.

Kanda opened the car door and stormed off.

"Good Night partner!", shouted Lavi, waving cheerily at the angry teen. Kanda couldn't help but blush a little. _'That idiot...'_

As he stepped into his apartment, he immediately went to lay down on his bed and covered his face with a pillow.

"It was a fun night I guess..."

And with that, Kanda fell asleep.

_

* * *

_

*_Hasu no Hana_ ハスの花 = Lotus  
**Ok Hope you enjoyed this! The 4th chapter it will be co-written with my friend so that it will be more interesting. So look forward to it.**

**Preview: (Not telling but there's a hint)** _Lavi walked into the office, only to realise Kanda was reading some of the magazines the company was in. He decided to give him a sneak attack when..._


End file.
